Viewers of television programming increasingly have more choices as to which programs to view. For example, cable television systems and digital satellite systems provide even more viewing choices. One effect of the increase in the number of viewing choices is increased difficulty in deciding which programs to watch. Viewers with busy schedules may not have the time to select and view programs to determine which programs they may or may not like. Programs that may otherwise be desirable to a viewer may never be watched if the program is broadcast at a time that is inconvenient for the viewer.
An attempt to inform users of various content or information among viewers is made using program guides (EPGs), reminders etc. Electronic program guides (hereafter “EPG”) provides viewers with on-screen listings of upcoming television programs on cable television channels. However, this would require the viewer's presence in the television system's premises to select programs of interest for viewing or recording. Currently, portable communication devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and Mobile phones come with increased capabilities to store and render multimedia. Such devices enable a user to access, view, and store preferred content on-the-go. Further, in a typical home environment, different family members may have different interests. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing customized information to a portable communication device. There is a need for a system and method which would identify individual members and their preferences and provide an entertainment experience which is most pleasurable to the individual viewer.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.